herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Adam West (Family Guy)
Adam West is the eccentric mayor of Quahog, Rhode Island. Voiced by the actor of the same name, this recurring character constantly wastes the taxpayers' money. In "The Story on Page One", he spent $100,000 from taxes to investigate who was "stealing his water" and agreed to have sex with Luke Perry so he would stop stealing his water; it was in fact going into the sink or into the ground as it's supposed to. In "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" he spent thousands of dollars on a gold statue of the cereal mascot Dig 'Em the Frog. In order to draw attention from this action, he attempted to outlaw Same-Sex Marriage despite his previous affair with Perry. When Brian Griffin attempted to get the law overturned by holding West hostage at gun-point, attention was drawn from both the Dig 'Em fiasco and the gay Marriage ban, allowing for Adam West tear up the law. He once had a shouting match with Quahog, married his right hand, and at one point he thought his name was "Adam We" when pieces were missing from his Lite-Brite. In the second "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" segment "Super Griffins", he leaps into a toxic waste dump to obtain super powers like the Griffin family only to end up with lymphoma. In "Barely Legal", he sent a large majority Quahog's police force to Cartagena, Colombia to search for Elaine Wilder, a fictional character from the film Romancing the Stone. In "I Take Thee Quagmire", he reveals that he believes that zombies do exist and has graves covered in cement to prevent them from escaping. He loves his job of being a mayor almost as much as he loves taffy. As revealed in "Don't Make Me Over" He also loves Journey and karaoke, especially when amateurs sing the lyrics, but not baseball cards. In "Deep Throats", he led an illegal relationship w ith Meg Griffin, who was working as his assistant. His hobbies include gardening, as he believes he successfully planted sausage seeds even though Brian had been secretly pooping on his lawn. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us". He was also a sleeper agent of the KGB who can only be activated if someone utters the phrase, "Gosh, that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet". He also owns various toys, such as a Lite-Brite and the board game Stratego which he keeps in his stomach along with a life raft and a copy of People magazine. In the pastiche Blue Harvest, West played Grand Moff Tarkin. A scene from Blue Harvest with West was later reused in the sequel, It's A Trap!. In "Road to the Multiverse" West revealed he is made of 95% helium. During the events of "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", he held his third annual pancake batter-tasting session at the Quahog Community Center. On the first Christmas since Brian's plea in "Road to the North Pole", he receives Ball in a Cup. He is one of the many Peter gave a shoutout to while on The Price is Right in "New Kidney in Town". In recent seasons, he is seen on a few occasions against a dark screen laughing and then exclaiming "What?" This usually follows a weak joke of sorts. In "Tiegs for Two", he attends Quagmire's class on how to pick up women. He is also shown still dating Meg on occasion as they did in "Deep Throats". In "Brothers & Sisters", he marries Carol Pewterschmidt, and becomes Peter Griffin's "brother-in -law". Mayor West and Carol appear at the Griffin Home in "Thanksgiving" for dinner. In "Grumpy Old Man", he appears in as one of the victims of the car wreck caused by Carter. During which, he is taking care of an egg that was a high school project. The egg survives the crash and he believes he is ready to be a parent. He later appears at the hospital with the egg smashed. In "Cool Hand Peter", he calls Peter, Joe Cleveland and Quagmire "Gay!" upon seeing them embrace. As the other contestants are swallowing their hot dogs in "Killer Queen", West pulls hot dogs complete with bun intact from his mouth. West tries to join in the guy's hunt for Bobby Briggs when his disguises himself as their table at The Drunken Clam in "Joe's Revenge", but has to go to be the table at another event. Mayor West finds that Carol is running around with another Mayor in "Valentine's Day in Quahog" and fights for her. But after he is victorious, he finds she may have also been fooling around with Mayor McCheese. Mayor West goes on trial for murder in "12 and a Half Angry Men" when an aide is found stabbed to death and the evidence points to him. Despite a push for a quick guilty vote, Brian Griffin slowly convinces the other jurors that there is reasonable doubt until the Mayor is acquitted. In "The Simpsons Guy", in the courtroom scene, Mayor West is paired with Mayor Joe Quimby. They both leave to get high. Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Uncles Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Mayors Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Monster Slayers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Big Good Category:Child Nurturer Category:Anti Hero Category:Pure of heart